Could I Have This Dance For The Rest of My Life?
by JewDrop91
Summary: This story is also a Sue Thomas fic, but I re wrote it for Robbie and Jackie. I hope you like it. x


**A/N: The title of the story is taken from the song 'Could I Have This Dance?' by Anne Murray. I have already done this story as a Sue Thomas F. fic but I decided to write it for my favourite couple from Taggart. I hope you like it. Btw, you may want to listen to the song before you read this, after you've read it or while you read it. Entirely up to you. Just leave me a nice lil review afterwards. Thats all I ask =)**

**I apologise for any spelling errors as well.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Matt, Robbie, Jackie or Stuart.**

It was the evening of Strathclyde Police stations annual ball. Seated in the middle of the hall were Matt, Jackie, Stuart and Robbie, all dressed up to the nines. Also seated at the table was 14 year old Jackson- the boy who'd been part of their most recent case and he'd spent so much time in the protection of the police that he'd become part of the family- therefore had secured a place at tonights event.

The Chief Superintendent who was wrapping up his speech had a small surprise up his sleeve. "Ladies and Gents, one more thing before I leave you be, erm as most of you know, seated in the middle of this hall is young Jackson, who has been part of a dreadful case, to say the least. However that hasn't dampened any spirit he may have, as he has promised to sing for us."

The hall applauded and he rolled his eyes in what everyone else called, "A Robbie eyeroll."

"So ladies and gentlemen will you please welcome Jackson onto the stage."

Taking his place on stage, Jackson announced the song he was going to sing.

"Ladies, gentlemen and Robbie Ross." Once the laughter died down, he continued. "I am going to sing, Could I Have This Dance?"

The applause died down, the introduction started and Robbie plucked up the courage to ask Jackie to dance. She didn't need to be asked twice.

As Jack began to sing, they moved effortlessly across the floor, gaining the attention of everyone else.

_I'll always remember the song they were playin',  
The first time we danced and I knew,  
As we swayed to the music and held to each other,  
I fell in love with you._

Robbie knew it was true. He had fallen in love with the women infront of him. He remembered the day he had first laid eyes on her. From that moment to now, she had captured his heart and soul like no other women had, or could. The first time they danced together - which was all those years ago, just hours before Jackie went on to marry Brain Holmes - was the strongest memory he had. It felt like only yesterday when he'd held her close to him as they glided across the floor of Eckies, the passion between them so painfully obvious. It was then that Robbie realised he was in love with Jackie Reid.

_Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?  
Would you be my partner every night?  
When we're together, it feels so right.  
Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?_

As the words flowed, Robbie knew he wanted them to be real. He did want to dance with her forever. He did want her to be his partner every night for the rest of his life. As the lyrics said, when they were together, it did just feel so right. He'd never felt like this before in his life, and he was certain that Jackie had everything to do with it. Robbie knew that deep down, he couldn't ever live without her and he intended to do something about it. Tonight!

_I'll always remember that magic moment,  
When I held you close to me.  
As we moved together, I knew forever  
You're all I'll ever need _

Jackie closed her eyes and let her mind flash back to the moment that she first shared a dance with Robbie. It truly was a magic moment, one of the best in her life. She hadn't really wanted it to end. They been in such a close proximity and it had been an electric feeling for both. When they'd been dancing across the floor together, Jackie had realised that Robbie in her life, was all she ever wanted. She didn't want anyone else, but she did want Robbie Ross. Unfortunately for her, it couldn't have been at the worse time, for just 3 hours later she married Brain Holmes. Looking back, they both knew it was a mistake, but the past was past. Time for a new future!

_Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?  
Would you be my partner every night?  
When we're together, it feels so right.  
Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?_

As they glided across the room together, Jackie knew that she wanted this forever. To be with Robbie, to be his partner, the one he wanted forever, maybe even be his wife? She wanted to be his partner tonight and every night, for the rest of their lives. Whether her dream could be a reality, she couldn't be sure but only time would tell. When Jackie was with Robbie, she felt complete. She felt whole and nothing could destroy that magical feeling.

Towards the end of the song, Robbie made to speak to Jackie, but something made him stop. He could hear voices and they were singing. Turning on the spot, they both discovered that Jack had roped everyone into singing the last verse. They also discovered that they were the only people on the dancefloor.

Watching her reaction, Robbie knew that it was now or never to tell Jackie how he felt. Turning her so she was facing him, he cupped her face in his left hand and stroking her cheek with his thumb, spoke the words he'd held inside for far too many years.

"I love you Jackie. I always have and I always will."

Jackie didn't respond verbally, but simply leant forward and pressed her lips to his. Smiling into it when the hall erupted with cheers and applause.

_Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?  
Would you be my partner every night?  
When we're together, it feels so right.  
Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?_

Later that evening, when Robbie proposed to Jackie, she didn't hesitate with her answer.

**Finito!**


End file.
